Heartbeat
by Hinatasara
Summary: YAOI  Quand John découvre les battements du coeur de Sherlock.


**HEARTBEAT**

Auteur : Hinatasara

Série : Sherlock BBC

Pairing : Sherlock x John (Ils sont trop mignons tous les deux !)

Rating : Euh… T ? Je ne sais pas…

Genre : Bromance, mignon (du moins j'ai essayé), et j'espère pas gnian-gnian…

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement… Ils ont été créés par Sir Athur Conan Doyle et appartiennent à la BBC.

Note : Bon, voici ma première fic sur ce couple, depuis que j'ai découvert cette série que je qualifierais juste comme MAGNIFIQUEMENT GENIALE, j'en suis devenue accros. Et donc, par la même occasion, de ce couple. Et j'ai plein d'idée de fic donc je ne vais sortir que tu Sherlock pour un petit moment, je pense. Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, un petit commentaire pour me dire si vous avez aimé. Merci et à bientôt !

* * *

><p>John se massait les tempes, les yeux fermés, assit à son bureau. La journée avait été longue et chargée, et il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de minutes à tenir. Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha en priant pour qu'on ne lui envoi pas un nouveau patient.<p>

- Dr. Watson, il y a quelqu'un à l'accueil qui vous demande. – l'informa la secrétaire.

- Très bien, faites-le entrer. – répondit-il fatigué.

Il raccrocha et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme brun, élancé et élégant, qui s'approcha de lui avec assurance.

- Sherlock ? - lança le docteur, surprit. – Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a un problème ?

- Quoi, je ne peux pas venir te voir sans qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de grave ? – répliqua-t-il apparemment vexé.

- Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est la première fois que tu me rends visite alors je peux me poser des questions. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Rien, je m'ennuyais.

- Mais j'ai bientôt fini ma journée, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu à la maison ?

- Et toi, pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça que je passe te chercher ? Tu ne comptais pas rentrer directement, n'est-ce pas ? – questionna-t-il suspicieusement.

- Si, je suis fatigué, j'ai eu une dure journée. Et non, je n'ai rien à cacher ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes me chercher. – répondit-il simplement, habitué aux réflexions de son ami. Il marqua une pause et se redressa dans son fauteuil. – Attends, tu es venu me chercher ? Pour qu'on rentre ensemble ?

Sherlock le fixa un instant, puis posa une main sur sa poitrine. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla silencieusement.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, une bonne marche me fera du bien. Pas une enquête en 2 semaines. A croire que les criminels sont en vacances. Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai juste des palpitations de temps en temps. Et puis quelques nausées. Le plus surprenant, je crois, c'est quand je me sens déprimé, soudainement, sans raison.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? Viens là, je vais t'examiner.

- C'est bon, je vais bien, pas la peine de … - tenta-t-il de dissuader sans succès son ami qui l'ignorait royalement.

John sortit un stéthoscope et un appareil pour lui prendre sa tension. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir sa chemise et l'examina. Il nota un rythme cardiaque anormal et une tension un peu élevée. Il décida de le brancher à un appareil qui mesurait son pouls afin de vérifier que rien n'était trop alarmant.

- Voilà, on va faire une séance de trente minutes et on verra ton activité cardiaque. S'il y a le moindre problème on le verra.

- Je t'ai dis que ça allais.

- Ne discute pas.

Sherlock se laissa donc faire et le médecin posa sur son torse deux électrodes. Il alluma ensuite la machine qui se mit à faire des « bip » réguliers en coordination avec les battements du cœur du détective. Alors que le brun allait encore protester, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme.

- John, dis-moi ça te dirai que l'on passe la soirée ensemble… - lança Sarah en débarquant dans la salle de consultation de son collègue. Elle découvrit avec stupeur le brun branché à sa machine et questionna John du regard. Il n'avait pas remarqué que pendant un instant, les bips s'étaient accélérés.

- Ah, Sarah. Non, désolé mais pas ce soir. Je suis fatigué et Sherlock ne se sent pas très bien.

Elle regarda le patient et le salua rapidement d'un signe de tête, puis demanda à John ce qu'il avait.

- Oh, je ne sais pas encore. Il dit avoir des palpitations soudaines et irrégulières, ainsi que des nausées et de petites déprimes passagères. Je l'ai branché pour surveiller son rythme cardiaque. Simple précaution. Je pense que ça doit être le manque d'action et son ennui chronique. Même si je trouve que son pouls bat plutôt vite pour l'instant.

- Palpitations, nausées et déprime ? Dis-moi, il ne serait pas un peu amoureux, ton ami ? – pouffa-t-elle, sachant très bien quel genre de personnage était le détective. – Tu imagines comme sujet de thèse, ce serai inédit.

- C'est sûr ce serai un sujet en or. J'imagine déjà le titre. « Un sociopathe amoureux » - plaisanta-t-il avec elle sans voir le regard noir que leur lançait le dit sociopathe.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi, vous me préviendrez.

John allait s'excuser quand le téléphone sonna. Il dû s'absenter un instant et demanda à sa collègue de surveiller la machine. Sherlock et Sarah se retrouvèrent donc en tête à tête où régnait une atmosphère tendue. Elle le fixait avec curiosité. Le voir branché à sa machine le rendait moins… inhumain. Comme pour prouver que lui aussi pouvait être malade. Il la toisa d'un regard indifférent et hautain.

- Les palpitations ont l'air de s'être calmées. Le pouls est de nouveau normal.

- On dirait, oui. – répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Dites-moi, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Je ne pense pas avoir le choix.

- Est-ce que John… vous parle de moi ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle, un regard glacial se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus.

- Pourquoi ? – demanda-t-il froidement.

- Eh bien, on sort de plus en plus ensemble mais rien de concret ne se développe, donc je voulais juste savoir.

- On ne parle jamais de ce genre de chose. – répondit-il le plus calmement possible. Les bips commençaient à s'accélérer.

- Je pense qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, on dirait que quelque chose le freine.

Les bips accélérèrent de nouveau un peu plus. Sarah regarda à tour de rôle la machine et le détective, qui semblait un peu tendu.

- Euh, c'est moi ou parler de ma relation avec John vous rend nerveux. – déclara-t-elle abasourdit au moment où John pénétrait dans la pièce de nouveau, ce qui fit sursauter le brun et son rythme cardiaque s'affola.

John attrapa un dossier qui était sur son bureau et remarqua le pouls rapide de son ami. Il s'approcha et lui demanda s'il allait bien, ce qui accéléra un peu plus son cœur. Une expression sincèrement inquiète se lisait sur son visage. Il questionna Sarah du regard.

- On a juste parlé de nous… - commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par le détective.

- Oui, afin de mieux faire connaissance, tu sais, je m'essaye à la sociabilité. – répondit-il pour ne pas laisser à la jeune femme le temps de raconter n'importe quoi à son ami. – C'est bon, tu as fini, on peut rentrer ?

- Presque, je fini avec ce patient et on y va.

- Puis John sortit de la pièce et le rythme cardiaque de Sherlock se calma. Sarah n'en revenait pas.

- Non mais c'est une blague ! Vous êtes… de John…

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ah oui ? Alors c'était quoi ce cirque ?

Sherlock la fixa sans pouvoir répondre. Il ne cessait d'agiter et torturer son cerveau si génial mais aucune explication rationnelle ne lui vint à l'esprit. Son pouls se remit à accélérer au fur et à mesure que la réalité s'imposa à lui. Il ne se rendait compte de ça que maintenant tandis que Sarah le dévisageait de plus en plus. Elle se leva de sa chaise et le regarda froidement.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi John était si distant.

- Je sais que vous êtes stupide mais il y a des limites quand même ! John et moi ne sommes que des amis et ce sera toujours le cas. Il n'est pas du même bord que moi. Et ne rejetez pas la faute sur les autres, ce n'est pas à cause de moi s'il est comme ça avec vous. Peut-être s'est-il enfin aperçut à quel point vous pouvez être si banale et ennuyeuse.

- Quoi ? Espèce de… Bien, nous allons voir ce qu'en pense John ? menaça-t-elle, furieuse.

- Il ne doit pas savoir ! Je vous conseille de tenir votre langue…

- Savoir quoi ? – demanda soudain une voix derrière eux.

John se tenait là, les regardant à tour de rôle, la machine bipant de plus belle. Les deux autres étaient si occupés à s'engueuler qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

- Rien en particulier. – répondit le détective en fusillant Sarah du regard.

- Comment ça, rien ? Et puis regarde-moi ton rythme cardiaque – ajouta-t-il en s'approchant, ce qui fit accélérer les bips un peu plus. – Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Sarah, je te laisse surveiller la machine et quand je reviens, Sherlock est dans tous ses états !

- Tu n'as qu'à lui demander à lui. On vient de faire une découverte intéressante. – lança-t-elle en ignorant le regard meurtrier posé sur elle.

John regarda Sherlock, interrogateur, mais le détective ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer.

- Tout ça c'est du n'importe quoi. Moi je rentre…

- Toi tu ne bouges pas, ton examen n'est pas fini. Vu les palpitations, il est hors de question que tu l'enlèves.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il va très bien. – intervint la jeune femme. Elle regarda le brun dans les yeux, et souri méchamment avant d'ajouter – Ton ami a un petit faible pour toi et il a apparemment du mal à l'assumer.

Un lourd silence s'installa, uniquement troublé par les bips rapides du cœur de Sherlock. Tous trois étaient immobiles. John regarda Sarah et rigola.

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Tu te rappelles de qui tu parles, non ?

- Oui et j'ai été tout aussi surprise que toi, mais j'ai pu le constater.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Oui, son rythme cardiaque s'affole uniquement quand tu es présent et quand je lui ai parlé de nous deux.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu lui parles de nous ?

- Elle voulait savoir si tu me parlais d'elle parce qu'elle était inquiète que tu ne sois pas plus entreprenant avec elle. Je lui ai dit que tu ne me parlais jamais d'elle et je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié. Ce doit être pour ça qu'elle raconte cette idiotie maintenant. Pour semer la discorde entre nous. – intervint le détective, décelant une chance de tourner la situation en sa faveur.

- Quoi ? Sarah, si tu as un problème, vient m'en parler à moi, pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ne mêle pas Sherlock à nos histoires.

- Mais… Non ! Il essai de détourner ton attention du sujet vraiment important.

Voyant le regard amusé et victorieux du brun, elle le fusilla.

- Vous pensez avoir gagné ? Etre le plus intelligent ? Bien, alors essayez de justifier ça.

Elle s'avança vers John, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. La machine s'affola soudain, les bips résonnant comme une alarme devenue incontrôlable. John repoussa gentiment mais fermement sa collègue et se tourna vers un Sherlock livide et pétrifié. Il arracha brusquement les électrodes et s'élança hors de la pièce sans un regard vers les deux médecins. John l'appela mais Sarah le retint par le bras.

- Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de faire ça. Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis.

- John, arrêtes de t'en faire, je te rappelle que l'on parle de Sherlock Holmes !

- Il n'est pas aussi insensible et froid que tout le monde pense ! Je vis avec lui, je le connais mieux que quiconque et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi blessé. Je ne le laisserai pas tout seul dans cet état.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas choqué par ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu le fais toujours passer en priorité, tu lui pardonnes tout et tu supportes sans broncher ses sautes d'humeur et ses caprices. Qui est-il vraiment pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais apparemment il représente bien plus que ce que je pensais. Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, ni ce que je dois faire, mais je dois le rejoindre.

Puis il partit à son tour, laissant une Sarah seule et abasourdit.

Quand John entra dans l'appartement, le salon était vide. Il espérait que son ami était bien rentré car il ne saurait pas où le chercher en ville. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre. N'entendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et jeta un œil. Il l'aperçut assit dans un fauteuil regardant le ciel gris par la fenêtre, 4 patchs de nicotine collés sur son bras gauche. Il le fixa un instant, attendant un quelconque mouvement de la part de son ami mais rien. Il entra et s'approcha timidement de lui. Toujours aucune réaction.

- Sherlock ?

Pas de réaction.

- Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle. – tenta le blond.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Ta machine est complètement inutile et tout ceci ne prouve rien du tout. Tout ça n'a aucun sens. – répondit le détective sans détourner son regard, laissant ses émotions se dissoudre sous l'effet de la dose excessive de nicotine.

- Ma machine est très utile. Elle n'a fait que prouver un état émotionnel instable, c'est tout. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

- Pourquoi es-tu rentré si vite, alors que tu aurais pu passer la soirée avec Sarah ?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers son ami et le fixa intensément.

- Un moment d'égarement, le bouquant que faisait ta machine m'a tapé sur les nerfs. Je ne suis pas… Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai aucun… sentiments… ni pour toi, ni pour personne. Je ne vis que pour mon travail et tu le sais.

Un poids tomba dans l'estomac de l'ancien soldat. A quoi s'était-il donc attendu ? Il le fixa et répondit après quelques secondes.

- Bien. Tout est parfait, donc. Bon.

Il allait sortir de la chambre quand une voix l'interpella.

- John, tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne. – lui dit simplement Sherlock en le fixant toujours.

- Après ce qui vient de se passer, je ne risque pas d'avoir d'autres rencarts avec elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle trouve que je te fais toujours passer en priorité et elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et toi.

- Et ?

- Je suis là, non ?

- Tu as rompu avec elle ? Pourquoi ? – demanda le détective d'une voix un peu hésitante.

John se retourna et le regarda surprit et agacé. Un rire las le secoua un instant.

- Tu te fiche de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais voyant le regard interdit du brun, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce en lâchant un vague « Laisses tomber », abandonnant un Sherlock qui visiblement n'avait pas compris les sous-entendus du médecin.

John entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il aurait voulu effacer tout ce qui s'était passé depuis quelques heures de sa mémoire mais impossible. Au final, il avait fini par réaliser la nature de cette attraction que son ami avait sur lui. Cette envie d'être auprès de lui constamment, de réaliser ses moindres caprices malgré son attitude arrogante qui ne cessait de l'exaspérer. Comment, lui, pouvait être autant attiré par un homme ? Bon, il faut avouer que Sherlock n'est pas tout à fait un homme comme les autres. Et ce charisme, cette intelligence, ce regard intense avaient eu raison de lui. Des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre le tirèrent de ses pensées. Il reconnut la démarche de son ami et attendit qu'il entre sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Mais rien. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte pour trouver un Sherlock immobile qui semblait encore hésiter entre retourner d'où il venait ou franchir le pas de la porte.

- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je veux savoir ce que tu as voulu insinuer avant de sortir de ma chambre, tout à l'heure. – déclara Sherlock, un peu hésitant.

- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber. – répondit John, dont le cœur battait la chamade à la seule proximité de son ami. Celui-ci s'emballa de plus belle lorsque le brun s'approcha de lui, lui prit la main et se pencha sur lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. John était paralysé, sa respiration coupée et des sueurs froides le submergèrent soudainement.

- John, dis-moi que tu as bien rompu avec Sarah pour moi. – souffla Sherlock.

John était tétanisé. La voix de son ami résonnait dans son crâne et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que le détective venait de lui dire. Tout ce qu'il eut la force de faire fut de plonger son regard dans celui du brun. Ses yeux bleus intenses avaient perdu leur assurance habituelle, pour être remplacé par du doute. John fut estomaqué cette vue était très troublante et terriblement irrésistible. Reprenant un peu de sa contenance, il remarqua que la main qui tenait la sienne tremblait légèrement. Il mêla ses doigts à ceux de son ami et lui sourit doucement. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour lui faire passer le message. Sherlock s'avança, passa son bras libre autour de la taille de John et effleura ses lèvres doucement. John sentit son cœur fondre devant cette attitude si douce et hésitante qu'avait le brun. Lui qui d'habitude était si dynamique et arrogant, paraissait si intimidé par cette démarche affective et intime. John se pressa un peu plus contre sa bouche et posa une main sur sa joue. Se laissant emporter par l'excitation montante de ce premier contact charnel, Sherlock lâcha la main de John, l'enlaça tendrement en le serrant contre lui et John passa ses bras autour de son cou afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, essoufflés et rougis par la chaleur de leur échange.

- Tu vois, finalement ma machine marchait parfaitement bien. – le taquina John. En tout cas, je suis heureux d'avoir pu entendre les battements de ton cœur.

- Et tu seras le seul à les entendre. – ajouta-t-il en se penchant de nouveau sur lui pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

FIN


End file.
